


Is This All They'll Ever See?

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Traits, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Flirting, Fox Logic | Logan Sanders, Italian Speaking Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Remus Taught Logan Some Italian, Self-Esteem Issues, Snake Deceit | Janus Sanders, Spoilers for Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Swearing, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: After the events of Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts, Remus is hurt and upset that the others will only ever see him as a "trash man". He seeks comfort in his logical boyfriend, who comforts him.  Logan reassures his insecurities with kind words, kisses, and snuggles. They decide to relax with a quiet drink and snuggles. Set in a similar AU as the following one. Animal parts AU.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Is This All They'll Ever See?

**A/N: I’m more of an Anxciet and Intrulogical shipper than anything, so I thought this would be a nice Intrological story. I love the idea of the sides having animal parts, not just the dark sides; Patton has frog parts, Roman has lion parts, Remus has octopus parts, Logan has fox parts, Virgil has cat parts and Janus has snake parts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanders Sides.**

* * *

After Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts, Remus faded out and went to his room. He was hurt and upset that they would only ever think of him as an annoying, stinky stupid mess. He thought about going to Janus, his best friend but then he realised that he couldn't do that, because Virgil was probably there with him, telling his side of the story, which tended to paint Remus as a villain. He walked to his boyfriend's room, not even sure if the logical side would be in there so he knocked on the door in the shape of the letter F so that Logan would know that it was him. The logical side knew that he used his colourful personality as a facade to hide his insecurities, fragile nature at times, and hurt.

The door opened a few moments later to reveal Logan, who frowned upon seeing his melancholy boyfriend. He grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Remus hugged him close. He softly asked, “Didn’t they apologise for being rude to you?” Remus shook his head and softly spoke, “They’d fucking apologise if they thought I was significant enough to.” Logan frowned deeply and tucked his head underneath the creative side’s head, looking up at him, “Indecent sons of bitches.” Remus mumbled. Logan gently kissed his cheek, “I agree, but you could call them worse, Rem.” Remus buried his face in Logan’s black hair and cuddled him close, glad for the comfort. Remus growled, “What enrages me is the fact that they think that I’m just a stinky fucking trash man or something.” Logan glared at those words, “You’re not.” Remus looked down, speaking in a very quiet voice, “What if I am?” Logan cupped his face with his hands, forcing the green eyed man to look down at him, “Listen to me. You are amazing. I can’t believe those assholes would dare to make you so much as question your fantastic self, my dear delightful Remus.” Remus looked into his eyes and smiled warmly, “Whatever the fuck I did to deserve you, Logan, thank God I did it.” Logan kissed him deeply, more to quieten him than anything. He pulled away and whispered, “You didn’t do anything, I just love you.” Remus grinned, his tentacles coming out in happiness, “I love you too, my fantastic fetching fox.” He kissed all over Logan’s face and held him close to his chest. Logan kissed his cheek, “Want me to go downstairs and try to force them to apologise to you, darling?”

Remus hummed at the term of endearment but shook his head, “No point trying, my fox. If they won’t listen to Patton, then they won’t listen to anyone. I would have thought my brother listened to his boyfriend. Guess not.” Logan smirked slightly, placing a soft kiss to the tip of Remus’ nose, “He should do as Patton says, considering what he calls him in Spanish.” Remus looked confused and asked, “Wait… what does he call him in Spanish? I can’t speak it, and he calls me stupid for not being able to. Italian’s better anyways, _mio amore_.” Logan blushed slightly at the Italian, knowing what it meant from Remus translating now and then to him, He smirked slightly again and nuzzled Remus gently, “He calls him ‘Daddy’ in Spanish for some reason, _mio caro_.” Remus laughed loudly at this new information and grinned broadly, “So that’s why Patton blushes so much when he says it! Thank you, _amore_. By the way, your pronunciation is impeccable.” Logan smiled warmly at him, stroking his cheek, “I take my studies seriously, _il mio polpo_.” Remus blushed and leaned into his touch, humming softly, “Why don’t we go to my room and have a drink, my sweet smart sultry Logan?” Logan smiled softly, “Maybe not Sex on the Driveway this time.”

Remus pouted slightly, “But that’s such a good one!” Logan kissed his nose, “However good it is, it’s very strong. How about Dew the Witchy Ditch instead?” Remus blushed softly, “You remembered my favourite drink, you sweet lovely fox.” Logan smiled warmly, “Of course, my darling.” Remus let out soft popping clicking noises at Logan’s voice saying that he was his and the use of the word _‘darling’_ always affected him badly. Logan seemed to notice this and smiled slightly, “Or… we could stay here and snuggle?” Remus tackled him in a hug, wrapping all of his tentacles lovingly around Logan’s body, which caused the shorter side to chuckle and wrap his arms around Remus’ neck. He snuggled him close and fondly teased, “No drinks then, _il mio polpo_?” Remus shivered at the tone, smirking slightly as he replied, “I didn’t say anything of the sort, _mio volpe.”_ He gently picked Logan up, causing the bespectacled man to gasp softly in surprise, causing his tail to come out. Remus snuggled him close and carried him to his room, where he set him down gently on the bed. He locked and closed the door, so that they wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone. He walked over to his mini-bar and got the ingredients for the Dew the Witchy Ditch. He got the corn syrup, red food colouring, pineapple juice, frozen limeade, Mountain Dew and gin. He mixed them and put them in two tumblers, leaving the bottle of drink on the bedside table. He passed Logan his drink with a soft kiss to his cheek. Logan blushed at the sort kiss but happily accepted the drink. They spent time together quite happily. When they had finished their drinks, Remus took their glasses and put them away don't hat he could tackle Logan in a hug. Logan snuggled him close. Remus wrapped his tentacles around him and grabbed some blankets for them to snuggle under. "Movie?" Remus asked. Logan shook his head, "I'd rather talk."

Remus kissed down the left side if his face, "Okay! I love hearing that lovely voice of yours, my sweet smart, sultry Logan~" Logan blushed, "I love hearing your voice too." So there they stayed, snuggling and chatting.


End file.
